Caesar Von Duke
Bio Caesar Von Duke was born on Sentinel Prime aka Blu-Ru in Trussias Outer Core. He was Bore of a Tri-Breed. Meaning he has two fathers and one mother, from this he has the Genetics combined from two Sentinel Warriors and carried by one mother. Of the Tri-Breed he had three pairs of gene pools running through his veins. On his Mother she was a Black Hyena named Von Maria, ''a former Warrior and current Star Fighter Pilot. She was chosen for her technical as well as to mother him. While his first father '''Czar Duke, a '''''Black Carithian Wolf, was a Combat Specialist and Elite Guardsmen for the Sentinel Counsel. He held one of the Sentinels highest Killing and survival records during training sessions as well as in field operations. His gene for hunting, killing and surviving was carefully evaluated and chosen for this project. While the gene from his second father Caesar Harken ''was chosen as he was that of a ''Tri-on "species". ''Becasue Caser Harken was a Tri-on, he left his orginal culture and joined the Sentinels becasue of his personality. From this and the fact he was a Tri-on, he held incredible tactical skills, he could out think or outwit any foe faced agaisnt him. From this he had an inpressive tactical record within T.R.I.A.D and soon the Sentinel Tactical Core later on when he was assigned a Hunting unit in which he was fieled as a combat tactician. ' ''His favorite '''weapon within combat was posion or chemical agents, with his vast knowledge he could create almost any type of potent posion within any type of form. As all three were chosen to create a perfect Sentinel Soldier, they did so and commenced with 32 months of testing and changing to their DNA Structures. Within the end result they created as he would be known as Caesar Von Duke. Who was to be the Perfect Sentinel Warrior. '''Within the aftermath of Caesars Von Duke birth, his mother would die from complications from the birth. While both his fathers were deployed into deep Sentinel operation and current status are unknown and shall remain. While in the different perspective Caesar Von Duke was raised within a normal childhood, whil once he became 17 in Trussian age he underwent extensive training both physically and mentally while also undergoing genetic modifications. When his training was complete he was then sent of mumerous missions over a two year period. On these missions he carried out anything the Counsel ordered him to do, and he did with absolute perfection. Though on his last mission under the Sentinel Ruling Counsel he would be killled, or at least that is what the Sentinel Ruling Counsel would think for many years. On his last mission he was sent to kill ''Mon Blood, ''a Sentinel Officer who had recieved a following and then a faction known simply as the peace faction. ''Mon Bloods, '''Peace Faction chose for a more peaceful and less violent existence. As well and Mon Blood spoke openly that the Sentinels should be aloud to have familes with Wife and Children, and not just a mate. As Caesar Von Duke tracked down and hunted his victim something happned to Caesar. He for the first time in his life actually questioned what he was doing, but none the less he engaged Mon Blood as he was told. Within the following duel both would clash with Light Sabers, but in the end Mon Blood won by cutting Caesars head off. When Mon Blood left Caesar gathered his head literally and fled. He was in failure and in question. He would then vow vengence against Mon Blood for defeating him while at the same time he would vow vengence to the Sentinel Counsel. This is because after his defeat he knew he would be killed for failure as well as disobedience. This only furthered his questioning of all his actions and in the end he concluded he was simply a pawn in the Sentinel Counsels Plans. They created him to be the ultimate tool for killing and be obedient within doing so. He vowed his revenge and swore he would never be a pawn again and that he would gain power and individuality. This also furthered viewpoints as well as strengthened his new personality where he would become even more remorseless. He would then devise a plan, but in order to do so, he needed time, lots of time. As well as with his current state he had to recover from his head literally being chopped off. Though most would never survive this, thanks to his DNA modifications he could regenerat his body structure rather quickly. As he did he still needed more time to heel and somehow gain more power in order to take revenge. He then came up with the plan to flee the Trussian Galaxy and go to a galaxy ''Far Far Away ''in order to bide his time and gain more strength. So with a stolen galactic map and his Sentinel Starfighter he then fled into the unknown. Within the next several decades he would then explore the new unkown galaxy going from world to world which of several that contained various knowledge, temples, and artifacts he would collect. With these old holy sights and artifacts of which he discovered, Caesar would learn of new powers and abilites unlike anything he had ever seen before. With his new knowledge, power, and weapons he then chose to return to Trussia and carry out his plan. Though from his time in the known galaxy he would gain power and also a family. Not much is known about them, though what is known is that he has a mate and three male offspring and one female which is his known youngest. For their protection he would hide them on earth, where no enemies could ever touch them. From this he then returned to Trussia and entered politics, after several more decades within the Trussian government he gained the tital of Federal Congressmen and a Minister of Justice. He gained politcal, social, and economical powers within a powerful organization. Soon from this he would plot out his next moves in confort and prestige. Personality Born to be the perfect killer, Caesar Duke is a natural born professional meant to be the perfect Soldier and warrior. Perfect down to the very last bit in everyway from being obedient and carry out any order without question. As he aged later in his life his personality progressed and adapted to a new way of thinking. Though not in a good way, as taking upon traits of being a Killer from birth this formed Caesar into a new type of manifistation. A Manifistation of Revenge and thirst for Blood. As well as later on he would become more ruthlessly cruel, sadistic, violent, wicked and power hunrgy. To a point he will where he will slaughter and manipulate anyone to get what he wants or to achieve his goals. Appearance. Though Caesar has DNA from three species as well as multiple DNA alterations, he resembles that of a Carithian Wolf. He is extremely large and had Black fur and Red eyes. He wears a large set of Black Armor and an array of weapons. When going into the Federal Congress he wears a Black suit and usually isolates himself.